Blue Bird
by written-collision
Summary: SASUHINA. AU. "I'll get Sakura to love me! You just wait and see!" He spat those words in my face and slammed the door shut. I stared at the place where once stood, wondering why he didn't see what he already had: Hinata. **Rating for language and implied sexual themes.**
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is in Sasuke's perspective, but the rest of the story will mostly be in third perspective. I'll indicate when I change the P.O.V though.

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

He was looking at her again.

Not like it was a surprise, but it had begun to get on my nerves. Uzumaki Naruto, the idiot I call my best friend, spent two-thirds of the period staring at the back of Sakura's head, admiring her pink, smooth locks and wishing he was able to caress it without becoming a punching bag.

Why was it bothering me? Simple: He gets so into his fantasies that he messes up our work, thus costing me my grade and 2 hours of detention after school.

To be honest, I did take an interest to the pink-haired girl during freshman year. I don't think there is one guy in Konoha High that didn't have a crush on Sakura. She's beautiful. Average height for a female, pale and smooth complexion, mesmerizing emerald eyes, and although she lacked a chest, she did make up for it behind. (What did you expect? I'm a guy.) However, beauty can only cover so much. My affections for her quickly diminished when I saw her pummel Naruto for accidentally crashing into her. As I stood shocked in the hallway, it became clear to me: Sakura was too violent for my taste. So, that little incident crossed Sakura's name off my 'possible girlfriend' list.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to fall for her ten times harder. Every man to his own taste, I guess. He didn't care about his black eye (which lasted for a week and a half) or the fact that she had beat him to pulp. I still don't think he realizes that Sakura isn't interested in him, but hey, maybe she will be before we graduate.

Her two friends weren't any better. The blonde one named Ino was just as violent as Sakura was, and Tenten was too much of a tomboy for me to develop a crush on her. Well, that and Hyuuga Neji had his eye on her, and when Hyuuga Neji has his eye on someone, no one goes for that girl.

Everyone here knows not to mess with Neji. The guy is irascible and pugnacious; mess with him, and you'll be in the hospital before you can finish a sentence. He's been suspended more times than Naruto has been (trust me, it's a lot), but his family is wealthy enough to keep him in Konoha High.

Anyway, that marked off Ino and Tenten off my mental list as well, which left me with no one to be interested in. Sure, there were girls here and there, but none of them caught my attention. I ended up being the only guy out of my friends who didn't have a crush on someone. It wasn't a problem for me. I mean, unlike the rest of them, I had no complaints about 'love' and 'infatuation'.

Until sophomore year came around and I noticed a girl I had never seen before.

Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin who was homeschooled ever since she was little.

Long, purple hair with straight, front bangs, fair skin, innocent face, average height, amazing personality… Hinata was everything I was looking for. I had one encounter with her and I could hear my heart thumping against my chest. For the rest of that day, I only thought of Hinata.

I tried to play things cool and do what all guys did: slowly get to know her, become better friends, and then begin to woo her.

Only, there was one problem. Not even six months into sophomore year, she liked Naruto.

She **really, really liked** Naruto.

I hate high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I planned most of the chapters out; now all that's left is to write them. I re-read and wrote this chapter multiple times, but I am sure that there are grammar/spelling mistakes here and there. If you see any, don't hesitate to let me know. I hope you enjoy!

**Please R&R!**

* * *

_**-Konoha High, Junior Year-**_

"Yo! Sasuke! Mornin'!"

Sasuke cringed as he heard Naruto's obnoxious voice. Sure, the blonde was a friend, but there were times where his cheerfulness wasn't needed. Seven thirty in the morning was one of those times. Sasuke turned around, sighing dejectedly.

"Morning."

"Still a man of few words," Naruto chuckled, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Try saying more, Sasuke, that's how a conversation develops."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched Naruto walk ahead before he continued his own steps. Ever since he found out Hinata liked Naruto, he had distanced himself from his 'best friend'. Naruto pestered him about their sudden gap countless times, but Sasuke never budged. The last thing he needed was for Naruto to know he liked Hinata. It might have been a dumb reason, but Sasuke knew himself better than anyone else. He would not be able to hear of Naruto's talks about Sakura while Hinata helplessly hung on Naruto's hook. It was clear that the blonde was infatuated with Sakura; every single soul in Konoha High knew of it, but the violet-haired Hyuuga tried her best to get his attention anyway.

Another reason why he admired, respected, and liked her so much.

Eventually, Naruto gave up trying to break Sasuke's impenetrable wall, and Sasuke was once again left alone. They weren't on bad terms; they just didn't wish to speak with one another as much as they used to.

The cold late November wind blew hard against Sasuke's exposed neck, causing him to shiver and to pick up his pace. He could return to his thoughts later, preferably when he was in a warmer environment.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he opened his locker. The hallway was even more annoying than ever. Girls chattered endlessly about the upcoming December dance held annually at Konoha High. There was approximately two weeks before the event, but nothing could silence the raging hormones of teenage girls. Why it was such a big deal, he still had no clue.

_'Probably because I only went in freshman year,'_ Sasuke thought as he pulled his notebook out and shoved his bag in the locker.

He was not one to attend said events, but Naruto had pleaded and nagged him into giving in. He did not have a date, nor did he want one. He was even more thankful that he was date-less when he heard that Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino had become an 'item' the next day.

_"The sloth and the pretentious blonde are together?" Sasuke's lips twitched, trying to break out into a smile. He had nothing against Shikamaru; 'sloth' was his nickname. _

_"Yeah!" Naruto howled. "Can you believe it? She practically pushed him to ask her to the dance, now she's saying that they're a couple!"_

_That was all it took to break Sasuke into a laughing fit. The two were completely different. Shikamaru was laid-back and carefree while Ino was bossy and easily angered._

_"Kami help him," he said as his laughter died down. "Let's hope he doesn't get caught up in her moods."_

Sasuke slammed his locker shut and headed down the hallway towards English class.

* * *

He took his regular seat: last row near the windows, last seat. English would be a good time to get lost in his thoughts. After all, Iruka-sensei never called on him.

"Yo, Sasuke," Shikamaru said as he slid into the seat next to Sasuke's. "Are you going to be dragged to the dance this year?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the spiky-haired teen. He opened his mouth to answer, but someone cut him off.

"Of course he's not," a voice scoffed. The two looked up to see Inuzuka Kiba standing before them, arms crossed with a smirk planted on his face. "You already know Sasuke doesn't go to these things."

"Hello to you too, Inuzuka," Sasuke drawled. There was one person he hated in this school, and this pompous bastard in front of him happened to be it. Kiba was known as the school's playboy. Girls knew of his reputation, but hell, they fawned over him anyway. Kiba stretched his arms over his head, boasting about his recent sexcapades to, well, whoever was listening.

_'No respect for females,' _ Sasuke growled to himself before tuning the irritable twit out. _'And the girls are dumb enough to let him sweep them off their feet.'_

He wandered in his thoughts aimlessly until he heard the playboy mention Hinata's name.

"Man, Hyuuga Hinata is fucking fine," the brunette whistled lowly. "It should be easy to get in her pants, especially now, thanks to the winter dance."

Sasuke's fists clenched instinctively. How _dare_ this imbecile speak of Hinata that way! Having sex with practically all of the girls in Konoha High seemed to be the only thing Kiba ever thought about. And Sasuke knew he would kill Kiba if he ever laid a finger on her.

"With enough wooing, she'll forget about Uzumaki in no time."

His fists clenched tighter, turning his knuckles white. It took every ounce of his self control to stop himself from beating the prick into pulp.

"You alright, man?" Shikamaru asked as Kiba walked away.

"That bastard…"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Kiba is Kiba, much to our distaste."

"He shouldn't be talking about her that way," Sasuke bit out.

"Then, I guess we have something to do this week."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru, before cracking into a smile.

"I guess we do."

* * *

_'Strange how Shikamaru and I are such good friends now,'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he stared out the window with Iruka-sensei lecturing in the background.

It really was odd. Not once did either of them think they would become friends, but that changed when Sasuke freed himself from Naruto. With his spare time, Sasuke did everything he could to get to know Hinata better. Forget the wooing; he needed information before he could set any plan in motion. It was a shock at first, seeing Hinata with Shikamaru, but he was later told that Shikamaru was her first friend at this school. Sasuke, a little envious of Shikamaru's place in Hinata's mind, stumbled on his awkward offer of becoming her friend. Much to his delight, she accepted, and the three teens bonded as the days passed.

Their friendship wasn't a typical one. Silence frequently ensued due to their introverted nature. None of them seemed to have a problem with the quiet air, though. In the beginning, Sasuke often felt Shikamaru stare at him suspiciously, but it didn't last.

Sasuke smiled as he remembered the day things escalated from great to even better.

_"Hey, Sasuke,"_

_His onyx eyes broke free from the view of the horizon as he turned his head to see Shikamaru standing three feet away. "Yo."_

_"Why did you suddenly approach Hinata that day?"_

_Sasuke raised his eyebrow. There was no doubt about it; Shikamaru's blunt and observant nature was impressive._

_"Because I like her," he confessed. He didn't know why he had confided in Shikamaru, but he felt a vibe of trust in the Nara heir; one he would never find in his previous best friend. The words spilled from his lips and he did not feel a pang of regret. What he did feel was a wash of relief._

_Shikamaru's eyes widened just for a moment, before his lips broke into a small smile._

_"Better her with you than with Uzumaki, that's for sure."_

Sasuke glanced at said friend, who was now hunched over his desk and fast asleep. Why he never befriended Shikamaru in the first place will forever remain a mystery to him.

He was just grateful they were friends now.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's Notes:** Woah, I never expected this story to be so popular! Sorry for the long wait, I hit a bit of writer's block whilst writing this, but I hope you enjoy!

**Please R&R!**

* * *

"Oi, Nara," Sasuke shook his sleeping friend roughly. "English is over."

The spiky haired teen groaned and lifted his head from the desk. Sasuke glanced down. Almost immediately, he made a face of disapproval and stood up.

"Dude, you drooled all over your desk again."

"Would you prefer it all over you instead?"

Sasuke chuckled and playfully slapped Shikamaru's shoulder. "C'mon, Hinata's probably waiting for us outside of pre-calc."

Shikamaru grunted in agreement, stood up, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Do you use that notebook often?" Shikamaru asked as they made their way out of English and down the hall. "You never open it in English."

Sasuke shrugged. "I use it for a few classes, but I don't take many notes."

"Well, now, it's going to have a new purpose," Shikamaru snatched the blue spiral notebook out of Sasuke's hand, flipped to an empty page, and uncapped his pen. "I'll give you a hint: the title is: 'How to get you-know-who in twelve days.'"

A sudden heat rose from Sasuke's neck to his face as he watched Shikamaru scribble the words at the very top. He lunged for the book, crashing into his friend and knocking them both to the floor.

"Jeez, this isn't football; I'd give you the notebook if you asked, or demanded, for it."

"What do you mean by _'get'_?" Sasuke hissed, disregarding Shikamaru's comments and grabbing the notebook possessively. "I thought we were simply preventing Inuzuka from taking her to the dance!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "You really don't think, do you?" He sighed and stood up. "Things are going to change at this dance, and if you don't step into the game, Hinata might actually end up with Uzumaki, or even worse, Inuzuka."

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke scoffed. "He's too busy pining for Sakura."

"Rumor has it that Sakura's eyes are set on you to accompany her to the dance."

Sasuke's head snapped up. "_Me?_"

"You're really helpless," Shikamaru groaned, turned his back to Sasuke, and began to walk. "I'll explain everything after school."

The two walked in silence, arriving just a few seconds before the late bell.

* * *

He really had to wait until after school.

They didn't sit next to each other in pre-calc. Hell; they didn't even sit in note-passing distance. Kakashi-sensei had assigned the class seats in the beginning of the year, placing Sasuke in the middle rows and Shikamaru in the back corner. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and stared at the notebook in front of him.

'_How to get you-know-who in twelve days,'_ he rolled his eyes and closed his notebook. _'That's almost impossible. I've been friend-zoned for over a year.'_

He felt a tap on his left shoulder and looked over. Tenten held a small note out, which he took quickly.

'Late?'

He felt his heart flutter. It was Hinata; no doubt about it. He could recognize her handwriting in an instant.

'Sorry. Shikamaru and I were caught up talking. Talk about this after class? Feel sorry for Tenten.'

He wasn't proud of his penmanship. Hinata's handwriting was cute, almost bubbly, whilst his handwriting was slanted, narrow, and almost resembled chicken scratch. He folded the note back up, tossed it onto Tenten's desk, and watched as Hinata received and read the note. The violet-haired girl looked up and nodded, smiling. He smiled back quickly before turning away, feeling the same heat rise from his neck to his face as he did earlier.

There were so many things her smile could do to him.

* * *

Sasuke found himself sitting on the ledge of the roof of the school.

On other days, he would be seated in the back of the library, re-reading his favourite pieces of literature. Today was different. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate on the books when his mind was clouded. It was now that Sasuke realised how lonely his lunch period can be. He felt himself wanting to explode from being unable to talk about his feelings.

After pre-calc, he had walked Hinata to her third class and explained why he and Shikamaru were late. Of course, he couldn't tell her the whole truth, so he lied a little bit. She giggled the cute giggle of hers that made him smile no matter how hard he tried to suppress it, and when they reached her classroom, she gave him a small hug before parting ways.

Sasuke sighed audibly. How he wished he received said hugs more often.

He did not have classes with either of them after first and second period, and the three classes before lunch were a blur.

"Aah," he stretched his arms and legs out before leaning back to watch the clouds. Shikamaru often did this, and it was not until Sasuke tried it himself that he knew why.

Being alone whilst watching the clouds drift by was relaxing.

"There you are."

Sasuke opened his eyes, and sat up quickly, startled by the stranger's presence. He turned around, locking eyes with Neji.

"Neji?" Sasuke thought it strange. The militant Hyuuga never spoke with him before.

"Do you have something going on with Tenten? I saw you two pass notes." Neji walked towards him. His arms were crossed and his expression unhappy.

Sasuke almost laughed.

"No," he responded coolly. "The note was for your cousin. Tenten was simply passing the note along."

Neji's countenance softened, but only a little. "Hinata?"

"Yes, Hinata. We are, and have been for quite some time now, friends."

Neji raised his eyebrows and Sasuke suddenly regret attempting to be a smart-ass.

"Yes, I know you two are friends," Neji said slowly. "I thought you had upped your standing with her, though."

A silence passed before Sasuke coughed.

"'Upped my standing with her'? As in…?"

"Her boyfriend," Neji stated flatly. "What else?"

Another silence.

"I… You should know she likes Naruto." The words stung, but he said them anyway.

The brunette shook his head before turning around and walking away. "And I was hoping you had changed that."

Sasuke looked after Neji's fading silhouette, dumbfounded.


End file.
